borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What are you doing while waiting for patch
I'm running different characters through the underdome and farming craw and the armory. How about you?Player8410 22:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Getting PT1 of DLC4 to scale by going through PT1 Knoxx and killing Craw with each of my characters. Getting Moxxi points as well.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Started bleach from the beginning and started a siren. 22:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Playing a different game..! Jack Monkey Squat 23:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have been playing Halo: Reach. (I'm such a traitor) Waiting on Black Ops, got all my Skill Points from Moxxi on my Siren, farming the usual places for loot. Kinda getting bored....patch needs to hurry up! Chill2324 00:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Helping my wife with her Siren and equipment.MisterJoshua Trying to get most of my characters to level 61 (aside from the one I play with friends). Finishing all PT1 quests. Maxing all proficiencies. Steam and BL: SamuelHans 00:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Reach of course =) Nuirunok 00:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Same FatMan2539 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Playing Fallout New Vegas! ;) Abyss Raider 01:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Mentally debating the conundrum of human existence in light of modern string theory/playing the guitar and trying to avoid thinking too much about theory. Oh, and TF2. There's never a bad time to play TF2. Sometimes I wonder why the Demoman chooses potassium chlorate for his grenades. Science. 02:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Been trying BL on friend's PS3. Just can't get used to a controler. -- MeMadeIt 03:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Working up the confidence to break up with a girl I shouldn't have started dateing in the first place. also I'm working on play though 2 with my roland. waldo2000 08:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) vacation. hopefully the patch won't come out until right after i get back... Paul(tm) 15:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I got your back on that one waldo, just had to do that myself. And i'm playing around PT 2.5 on my Roland myself. I got a pretty solid drop from craw couple days ago. JLaws23 16:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Reach and New Vegas... and all the homework I didn't do over Fall Break last week because I procrastinated. 16:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) despairing over my continued lack of pearlescents. am close to giving up... Sniperslinger 17:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) im with you sniperslinger cant find any pearlescents only found 2 from the time general knoxx dlc came out, but im still famring the armory and crawmerax in hopes that i get something useful, all i have is a pearlescent rocket launcher and shield. i dont use either. rocket launcher is the only weapon type i dont use. anyone wanna trade im looking for a pearlescent revolver, pistol, or sniper, lvl 61 of course. msg me on xboxlive gamertag red dragon3999 I cant find Pearlescents either, the only way I Can get them is if i mod them on that subject anyone that wants modded shields and weapons msg me on live XBL: FatMan2539 (my weapons aren't that good but my shields are invincible to people without severely modded weps i.e weps that do all 9's) FatMan2539 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Homework, going outside, and playing ultimate frisbee. 18:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) do not ask which creature screams in the night, do not question who waits for you in the shadow. it is my cry that wakes you in the night, and my body that crouches in the shadow. i am ''fryguy and you are the puppet'' that dances to my tune. 20:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) that, and playing blacklight:tango down. Refreshing the Wiki page until I see an announcement for the patch @-@ 21:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Why would you play Blacklight, its even trashier than Dragon Rising. 22:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) waiting 4 new vegas to finish dling and farming for pearls and awesome legendaries in the fifth column and craw Max payne278 23:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC)